


Seducción

by lenayuri



Series: Rally "The game is on!" 2016 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Thoughts, Inappropriate Humor, La autora se disculpa de antemano por la imaginación tan sucia de Sebas, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie puede negar que Sebastian tiene una imaginación muy activa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducción

**Author's Note:**

> **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo “The Abominable Brides”**
> 
> **Prompt** : Pecados capitales - Lujuria  
>  **Beta** : Maye Malfter; ¡gracias por corregir mis horrores! Eres un sol.  
>  **Advertencias** : Leer las etiquetas.
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ¡Disfruten de este mormor! ~~ya extrañaba escribir de ellos~~
> 
> _The Abominable Brides: ¡Una para todas y todas para una!_

Era impresionante la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba observando a su jefe. El francotirador no lo había notado antes porque era parte de su trabajo mantenerlo a salvo, o mejor dicho, asegurarse de que nadie tocara un cabello de su brillante cabeza; pero ahora que lo analizaba con tranquilidad, el hecho de observarlo tanto era comprensible dada la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Sebastian dio una calada a su cigarrillo en un intento de despejar su mente, pero la idea de cuánto tiempo invertía en su jefe siguió dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Y lo más interesante de todo era que la imagen no parecía desagradarle; incluso la acción de invertir casi veinticuatro horas al día al servicio del poderoso hombre no se sentía como un deber, ni una obligación.

Era algo que él estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer. Lo hacía porque quería, independientemente de que le pagaran por hacerlo. Daría la vida por su jefe sin dudarlo, con total alegría y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios boca.

Todos esos pensamientos lo llevaron a la siguiente pregunta: ¿cuándo había cambiado la visión que tenía de su jefe?

Sus interacciones eran impersonales, y la mayoría de sus asignaciones – de cuando debía encargarse de “la basura” para el hombre en cuestión – eran entregadas en sobres sellados o mensajes de textos imposibles de rastrear. Si no fuera por la mirilla de su rifle o las cámaras de vigilancia, Sebastian realmente no habría sabido cómo lucía James. Al menos no por un par de años. Ahora veía a su jefe casi a diario.

Un viento frío golpeó contra su nuca, lo que no era novedad cuando estaba en el tejado del edificio abandonado a tales horas de la noche, donde mantenía una estrecha vigilancia del genio criminal. James había solicitado la presencia de un inversionista, o magnate o lo que fuera, el cual quería desaparecer al director de la empresaque era su principal competencia en el ramo petroquímico.Un caso aburrido para los estándares de James pero, ¿quién era él para juzgar a su jefe y sus negocios?

Sin proponérselo, la mira de su rifle dejó de apuntar a la cabeza del hombre desconocido para detenerse en James. El hombre vestía uno de sus costosos trajes Westwood, tan elegante y mortal como una serpiente venenosa esperando atacar. Era una imagen peligrosa y excitante, al menos para él.

James estaba sentado en una lujosa silla de piel, con una pierna sobre la otra y las manos reposando casi casualmente sobre su rodilla mientras aparentaba escuchar al hombre frente a él.

Y por su expresión, una que Sebastian había llegado a reconocer después de tantos años al servicio del hombre, James estaba a punto de volarle los sesos al idiota si no cerraba la boca o le daba algo interesante en los próximos cinco segundos… cuatro… tres…

Ah.

Un leve cambio en el lenguaje corporal- un movimiento que apostaba era exclusivamente para él - detuvo su dedo de activar el gatillo. El hombre había dicho algo interesante, entonces. Lástima.

Sebastian estaba destruyendo la colilla de su cigarrillo cuando la voz de James se escuchó por su auricular:

—Vamos a casa, _tigre_.

Quizá era el frío o el cansancio, pero de no ser porque era ridículo, él habría jurado que la voz de su jefe fue… sugerente.

—Contrólate, Moran— murmuró para sí, guardando su rifle y encaminándose a la salida.

.

Una semana después, cuando James le ordenó acompañarle a una cena de gala en Dubai para asesinar al objetivo de una fotografía previamente entregada a él en un sobre sellado, Sebastian volvió a pensar en su jefe y en su voz. ¿Se lo había imaginado? A su jefe le gustaban los juegos mentales, ¿tal vez se trataba de eso? Una prueba para medir su capacidad de control o de reconocimiento. O algo.

Era frustrante intentar analizar una mente tan revuelta como la de James.

El viaje en jet privado fue tranquilo, o lo más tranquilo que ser con un hombre como James de acompañante. Sebastian no estaba seguro de que el hombre estuviera durmiendo,aún si tenía los ojos cerrados.

Y tal como aquella noche en el tejado, Sebastian recorrió el cuerpo de su jefe con  la mirada,sin vergüenza. Estaba seguro de que James sabía de sus miradas. No era el primero y sin duda no sería el último en admirar la galanura del hombre, y el aura de peligro que cargaba a su alrededor aumentaba su atractivo mucho más.

Sebastian era consciente de las miradas que otras personas, independientemente de su género, enviaban a su jefe. Era imposible no verlo, admirarlo, prácticamente alabar al genio vestido con trajes elegantes y sonrisas que invitaban a pecar. El hombre era un demonio encarnado, y lo sabía. Era parte de su encanto, parte de la trampa. Como una araña que atrae a su presa hasta que se encuentra tan enredada en la tela de araña y a merced del depredador que no hay duda de que su tiempo de vida está contado.

James era así. Peligroso, atrayente, y Sebastian se preguntó si su jefe había alguna vez aprovechado su posición para seducir a alguien, o si el hombre usaba algún tipo de “personaje” en la cama para no darle a la otra persona la satisfacción de ver parte de su verdadero yo en un momento de intimidad.

¿El hombre era sexualmente activoal menos?

Sebastian desvió la mirada de la corbata de su jefe y cerró los ojos, imaginando a un James atado ala cabecera de su cama con su propia corbata mientras él destrozaba su lujoso Westwood.

Usaría su navaja militar para abrir cada costura, destrozando cada botón, cortando centímetro tras centímetro de la costosa tela, deleitándose con la mirada de furiatotal de su jefe ante su osadía.

Quizá su peligrosa, sucia y sensual boca estaría amordazada, evitando que cualquier sonido saliera de ella. O tal vez sin mordaza, y así sería capaz de escuchar todas y cada una de las maldiciones lanzadas hacia su persona; las promesas de venganza, dolor y muerte, todo para él.

— _¡Te atreves a desgarrar mi precioso Westwood!_ —gritaría al final, con su precioso traje reducido a simples harapos. Como un vagabundo.

Entonces, Sebastian usaría sus dientes para retirar cada trozo de tela, besando y mordiendo la piel expuesta del genio criminal sobre las sábanas de satín rojo, hasta que éste amenazara con cortarle las bolas a menos que le diera algo más.

— _¡Déjate de juegos, Moran! Y dame lo que quiero o si no…_

Y él lo haría. A su debido tiempo.

Atendería sus necesidades lentamente, disfrutando de un breve lapso de tortura erótica para incrementar la lujuria y el deseo de ambos. Sin duda su jefe agradecería su falta de tacto y la pasión con la que trabajaría en su cuerpo, con la forma en la que le adoraría.

James existía para ser adorado.

Sebastian estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Y aún cuando sometiera al hombre, James tendría las riendas de la situación,la última palabra, como siempre.

— _Ahora, Moran. ¡Hazlo o te rompo las costillas!_

A pesar de eso, Sebastian lucharía contra James por el control; una lucha de poder que desde el principio la perdería él, lo sabía. Pero todo era parte del juego previo – el preludio antes del acto principal.

El pensamiento de someter a alguien tan poderoso como su jefe, o de ser sometido de una forma tan íntima y peligrosa, dejándole vulnerable, provocó en Sebastian una sensación de euforia. La misma sensación que inundaba su cuerpo al cometer un asesinato. Era como una droga. La sola idea de tener sexo con James era embriagadora.

Sebastian sintió su pantalón apretarse y sin esperar un momento más, se dirigió al baño del avión.

Necesitaba una ducha fría. Preferiblemente para ayer.

.

El arribo a Dubai no sufrió ningún contratiempo, lo que complació a su jefe en más de una manera.

La casa de seguridad a la que llegaron tenía todas las comodidades que se esperarían en cualquier propiedad del genio criminal y aunque los muebles eran finos, también eran simples. Un ambiente impersonal para las pocas veces que utilizaban la locación.

Sebastian revisó la casa de arriba abajo antes de darle luz verde a su jefe para moverse con libertad. Era una precaución extra asegurando su seguridad; aunque la casa era impenetrable. Después de todo, el sistema de seguridad había sido diseñado por el francotirador, y nada que él no quisiera dentro podría entrar.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su jefe, Sebastian cerró los ojos y se concentró en el objetivo. Repasó su planmentalmente mientras preparaba su rifle. Luego buscó sus cigarrillos y se cambió las botas, se ajustó el cuello de su cazadora y comenzó a imaginarse a James con cuerdas por todo su cuerpo.

_Bueno… ¡Mierda!_

La imagen del genio siendo atado con firmeza y a la vez con sumo cuidado, garantizando que el más ligero roce de las cuerdas le provocara placer, causó que la sangre se dirigiera a su pene de nuevo. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera en su jefe desnudo y a su total merced. No quería tener una erección mientras le apuntaba a un imbécil a la cabeza.

No porque fuera una distracción para él, quien podía disparar y acertar en las peores condiciones posibles, sino porque sería incómodo tener que pasar un par de horas sobre ella.

La causa de sus frustraciones sexuales entró al recibidor y el francotirador tuvo muchos problemas para no arrancarle la ropa en ese momento. La forma en la que la ropa se ajustaba a su figura era obscenamente correcta. Como una segunda piel. Sebastian prácticamente gruñó cuando el genio se inclinó hacia el frente a recoger un maletín, mostrándole la totalidad de su trasero. _Su apetecible y firme trasero._

Se imaginó a James sobre su rodilla, con el pantalón y ropa interior en el suelo y el culo al descubierto. Sus nalgas estarían rojas debido a las palmadas que él previamente le habría dado, un castigo por ser un “chico malo”.

— _Te gusta esto, ¿no?_ — preguntaría a James, tras dejarle jadeante — _Te gusta sentir mi mano firme contra tu piel, castigándote por todas y cada una de las veces que me has causado una erección. Cada palmada es una provocación de tu parte, James._

Y James jadearía, frotándose contra el muslo de Sebastian, quien le daría otra palmada por el atrevimiento y-

 _Joder_ , pensó Sebastian mientras tomaba su rifle y partía por un camino diferente que el de su jefe. _Esta noche será muy larga._

.

Sebastian vigiló con cuidado a su presa. El hombre ya había bebido de más y se estaba tambaleando, así que no tendría que esperar mucho para que se retirara a su habitación, desde donde él lo estaba esperando al otro lado de la calle. Había creído que sería un trabajo simple, de una bala en la cabeza, pero el objetivo era demasiado escurridizo.

Tendría que ser un trabajo _manual_ , entonces.

¿Utilizaría sólo la fuerza para romperle el cuello o le cortaría la garganta? ¿Quizá lo mejor sería que todo pareciera un suicidio, un accidente? El hombre ya estaba ebrio, un pequeño empujón y todo terminaría.

El cliente nunca especificó cómo quería proceder. Y su jefe sólo colocaba una nota al final de cada asignación, un “SORPRÉNDEME” que bien podía ser un reto, una petición o lo que fuera que James quisiera.

Y hablando de su jefe…

El hombre había desaparecido de su vista.

— ¡Carajo!—escaneó el salón por cualquier rastro de él y no pudo localizarlo. Ligeramente, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, sintió temor. James podía ser un bastardo sin corazón, un asesino y genio criminal, pero era _su_ bastardo sin corazón. Era _su_ asesino y genio criminal y ningún imbécil con dos gramos de inteligencia le causaría ni un solo rasguño mientras él viviera.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaba ese pequeño hijo de-

— _Tigre…_ —el murmullo provino de su auricular, el que siempre estaba conectado a un pequeño y muy difícil de detectar micrófono en alguna de las mancuernillas en sus muñecas. Sebastian escuchó lo que claramente era un jadeo, un gemido que sonaba mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado — _Seb… si terminas rápido, prometo premiarte muy bien. Considera esto como la respuesta a todas tus preguntas y frustraciones sin atender._

Sebastian parpadeó dos veces antes de entender el significado detrás de las palabras de su jefe. El maldito lo había sabido todo este tiempo, y aún así…

_Por supuesto, el cabrón es un genio. Claro que lo sabría._

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro. Oh, cuánto disfrutaría de su _recompensa_.

— _Te estoy esperando, tigre_ — y la comunicación se cortó. Eso lo decidía, entonces. El objetivo tendría una muerte rápida e indolora. Una muerte benévola, incluso para él.

Aunque… el premio que le esperaba en la casa de seguridad valía la pena. Total y absolutamente.

James Moriarty siempre valía la pena. Sebastian no iba a quejarse.


End file.
